The disclosure relates to routing network traffic using a network management system. A network management system can be used to provide access to a network, such as the Internet, to multiple users. Some types of network management systems can be used to provide access to hundreds or thousands of different users and their corresponding network capable user devices. Network management systems can be used to control internet access in public and private venues. A network management system can have limited bandwidth to share among its users. At a given time, network management systems may manage hundreds or thousands of user devices requesting content from the intent.